General Grievous
General Grievous is the commander of the Separatist armies during the Clone Wars. He is a notable antagonist in the Star Wars film franchise and a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Villains War 3 The Neo Separatists Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Non Disney Villains Tournament A Separatist Warrior General Grievous is witness to the schemes of Emperor Palpatine, who wishes the Separatists to make their stand in the galaxy. Grievous gets his chance early on, when Tri-Klops destroys a small legion of Super Battle Droids. Tri-Klops manages to keep Grievous at bay with his various laser beams, but Grievous's agility affords him an edge in dodging the blasts. Grievous climbs up a wall and nearly cuts Tri-Klops down with his lightsabers, with Tri-Klops narrowly avoiding getting cut in two. Grievous is forced on the defensive again when Tri-Klops fires some missiles at him. This distracts Grievous long enough for Skeletor to transport Tri-Klops to safety. Live-Action Action General Grievous joins Palpatine and Count Dooku in traveling to the live-action universe. When the Separatists need to find a new headquarters, Grievous volunteers to make one. He selects a seemingly abandoned planet; yet it is not so abandoned as Grievous thinks, as a Predator lies in wait. Grievous sics his guards on the Predator, but the hunter destroys them. Grievous brings out his lightsabers, but the Predator manages to shoot one of his arms off. The Predator then bares its face, but its frightening visage does not scare Grievous. The Predator then slashes off another of Grievous's limbs with a boomerang. As the Predator prepares its camouflage, Grievous destroys the device. Whirling his lightsabers at rapid speed, Grievous slices right through his opponent, securing the Separatists a new home. Alien Encounter General Grievous pilots a ship leading the Separatist leadership to their new home, but a swarm of Xenomorphs boards the ship. Grievous sets the ship on autopilot and goes to take them down. One of the aliens leaps onto him, but he manages to cut it to pieces with his lightsabers. He later discovers a Xenomorph Queen in the ship's hangar. To destroy it, Grievous throws a spear into the spaceship's glass, leaving the alien to be blasted into the vacuum of space. Grievous survives by grappling back onto the ship. Movies Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:2004 introductions Category:Count Dooku Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:General Grievous Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Psychopaths Category:Robots Category:Dr. Hell and Dr. Gero Alliance Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Neo Separatists Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Palpatine Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Galactic Empire in Movies Villains War Category:Movies Villains War Category:Palpatine Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Rivals Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Separatists Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:John DiMaggio Category:Pascal Renwick